


Не предавай

by Furimmer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Не преклоняй колено пред чужестранкой, оставайся верен королю.





	Не предавай

_Убейте и меня тоже._

Слова срываются с губ без колебания. Выбор сделан. 

Выбор сделан не вслед за отцом или из-за глупой гордости, а потому что не может быть иначе. Ты выбрал ещё тогда, в Королевской Гавани, даже дурацкое "Рикон" не может изменить этого решения.

Выбор сделан.

_Я Дикон Тарли, сын Рэндилла Тарли._

_**И я предатель, ибо для меня нет королевы.** _

Когда Дикон впервые видит Джейме, он настолько восхищен тем, что его кумир так близко к нему, что единственное, что он может выдавить из себя — собственное имя, когда Ланнистер ошибается, обращаясь к нему. Глупец. Дикон вырос на рассказах об этом "цареубийце и клятвопреступнике". Но вместо должного отвращения к герою данных историй, младший Тарли чувствует уважение и восхищение. Отвага Джейме — вот абсолютный пример для подражания.

_Никогда._

Смелость ли это, глупость ли? Но в голове набатом бьётся "не преклоняй колено пред чужестранкой, оставайся верен королю". И Дикон верен.

В своем первом бою молодому Тарли кажется, что вокруг разверзся ад. И если честно, он жутко напуган и не верит, что выживет. Но боги благосклонны к нему.

Дикону совсем не нравится на войне, но единственный способ быть рядом со своим кумиром — сражаться рядом с ним. И Дикон крепко сжимает меч.

Мечты имеют свойство сбываться, но совсем не так, как нам этого хочется, Дикон знает об этом и убеждается на личном опыте. Когда Джейме снова обращается к нему Рикон, наёмник рядом с ним, кажется, лопнет от смеха. Дикон снова представляется. И казалось бы, вот он твой кумир, совсем рядом, скажи что-нибудь, что не заставит тебя краснеть, но Тарли зачем-то рассказывает о том, как было ужасно в бою и как ему не хотелось всего этого. Но вместо осуждения или насмешки Ланнистер поддерживает его. Дикон снова понимает, насколько он был прав в своём выборе.

_Отец кивает, в его глазах мольба о том, чтобы Дикон подчинился и жил дальше._

Но в пекло всё. Дикон не сможет так жить, он не подчинится королеве. Ни одной из них. Он верен лишь своему королю.

Дикон закрывает глаза, вспоминая битву с дотракийцами. Он спас своему королю жизнь, значит, что-то стоящее в своей жизни он всё же сделал? 

Отец сжимает на мгновение его руку, поддерживая. Глупец, он думает, что Дикона страшит смерть. Уж лучше сгореть в пламени дракона, чем предать своего короля. Дикону не нужна ничья жалость. Выбор сделан.

Тарли верен лишь своему королю.


End file.
